Starting Fresh
by McGonagall25
Summary: The war is over and they all are trying to move on. Hermione is going back for her Eighth year while Harry, Ron, and Neville become Aurors. This is going to be tough because of all the losses they had to deal with. Severus Snape didn't die and he is trying to move on with his life. Will love find Severus? Can he move on? Should he still teach?
1. Chapter 1

_**Starting Fresh**_

The war is over and Voldemort has been defeated. They were all given a choice. They could come back for an Eight year or move on. Hermione wanted to come back but Harry and Ron knew that they wouldn't be back. They were going to become Aurors and round up Death Eaters along with Neville. Seamus and Dean thought about coming back. Luna and Ginny had too. It would be their Seventh Year. McGonagall has taken on the role of Headmistress while still being head of Gryffindor as well as Transfiguration teacher.

Most are trying to move on and forget about what happened. Harry meets his god-son for the first time and Andy is thrilled to have someone to help her. It is hard to move on when all you can think about is the ones that you lost. Someone is about to come back that they thought was dead. Severus Snape thought that his work was done. He did all that he could but life has a way of throwing you a curve ball. Severus is alive and kicking. Now he isn't sure what to do with his life. Teaching is out unless Potter told McGonagall.

Minerva was morning the loss of so many. Severus was one of them when she found out what he did. Now that she knows that he is alive what is she going to do? He wasn't the best teacher but she feels that he could take up Potions or Defense against the Dark Arts again.


	2. Chapter 2

JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am just playing with her characters.

Hermione and Ginny were packing. They were headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to go and find her parents but she knew that would take some time so she had decided to go back to Hogwarts since they were all given the chance. It would do her some good. Sure she would miss Ron and Harry but it is what she needed. Ginny just wanted to get her last year over with so that she could move on and do what she wanted with her life. Harry and she were trying to pick up the pieces to start their relationship back up.

"Hermione I can't believe that we are leaving tomorrow. This summer has been really hard. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Mom has been keeping an eye on us all. At Hogwarts she won't be there to tell me a hundred times over how much she loves me and to be careful" said Ginny. Hermione nodded. She understood where Ginny was coming from but she would give anything for her mother to tell her that. "Ginny your mother isn't that bad. She just misses Fred and until she deal with his death fully she is going to be this way. I guess it's just her way with dealing with things" said Hermione.

Ginny smile at Hermione as they made their way down the stairs. They were finish packing. When they got down there Ginny ran to Harry with a big smile on her face. "I am going to miss you Harry but I think it will be good for the best of us" said Ginny. "I'll miss you too Ginny but this is what I want to do and you should finish school. It will do you some good to get away from everything" said Harry. Ginny just nodded. She knew that. That's part of the reason she was going back.

Ginny just needed to get away. Bill was just spending all his time with Fleur while Charlie was about to go back home. Percy was just sitting around mopping while George was hardly around these days and who knew what Ron was doing. He was just there. So Ginny was glad to be going back. Her mother wasn't dealing at all while her father took over everyday stuff. "Ginny you know you don't have to go" said Molly. Molly had said that three times a week for the last month. "Mom I need to do this and I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen" she had said.

Minerva was sitting in her office. It had been a tough summer. Most of it was spent re-building Hogwarts but for Minerva she had spent most of it with the Minister Kingsley. They were trying to re-build the Wizarding world. Now she was just there thinking about things. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, and many others that were lost were on her mind. Teddy was without parents now. Her mind wondered back to a time when Bellatrix was just a girl. She remember it like it was yesterday when she had come to talk to her.

_"__Professor McGonagall do you have a moment? I would like to talk and I don't think Slughorn could help me__" said Bellatrix. It was known that girls would often come to Pomona or her for advice on things that Filius or Slughorn wouldn't understand or didn't know how to deal with it. "__Yes come in__" said Minerva. "__You see my parents have picked who I will marry but I don't like him. I was wondering if it was right to marry him or not to__" said Bellatrix. _

Minerva was brought out of her thought by a knock at the door. Filius walked in. "What were you thinking about Minerva?" asked Filius. He knew it was something by the look in her face. "A time when Bellatrix was just a teenage a girl before she became who she was" said Minerva. Filius smiled. He remember Bellatrix when she was teenager. She wasn't as bad as she was now before she died. It did no good to dwell on the past when there was nothing you could do to change it. "It was simpler time then but not really. Even then she was a wild child" said Filius. "Not really. She just wanted to be loved and her parents really didn't love her" said Minerva.

Severus had made his way slowly up to the castle but he didn't go into the castle he turned away. He just went back to his house he wasn't ready to face the world. That was a few months ago now he was making his way to see Kingsley. Severus wanted Kingsley to know. He had wanted to spend some time alone before he dealt with everything. Severus wasn't ready for this meeting but he knew that it had to happen. The world needed to know that he was alive wither he wanted them to know or not.

It was time to coming out of hiding. Severus didn't like it but he couldn't stay locked up forever. Plus there was this girl that keep coming over to check on him. Her name was Nikki Jones. Severus bet that Minerva sent her to check on him. He had a feeling that she knew that he was alive. If she knew then she was giving him space which was nice. He made his way up to Kingsley's office. Severus had so far not ran into anyone. Namely Potter. That would come later. He knew that he couldn't put off meeting Potter.

When he got to Kingsley's office Potter was coming out. Severus wanted to duck out of sight but no such luck. "Professor Snape is that you?" asked Harry. Harry had gotten to work after he left the Borrow. It was no use now to hide. "Yes. I came to meet Kingsley" said Severus. "It is good to see you Professor but I must go now" said Harry. "It's just Severus and it was nice to see you Harry" said Severus. He couldn't believe that he said that and Harry just stood there in shock. Did Severus just say that? Harry left and Severus walked in to Kingsley office.

"Severus it is good to see you" said Kingsley. Severus noticed a girl sitting in his office that looked like Nikki Jones but it couldn't be. Kingsley noticed Severus looking at her. "Nikki Jones this is Severus Snape. Severus this is Nikki. She works for me. Nikki here works alongside the Prime Ministry" said Kingsley. So that's why she was around his house a lot. He lived in a muggle village. "It is nice to see you again Nikki" said Severus.

"You too" said Nikki. "So you two know each other. That's good because you will be working together for the next couple of weeks. Minerva would like you to come back and teach but I told her I didn't know if you would want to so for now you will be working with Nikki" said Kingsley. Just great thought Severus. I get to work with Nikki and think over what Minerva had said. I knew nothing would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own anything.

Harry couldn't believe that he had ran into Severus Snape he thought that he was dead but he guess he was wrong. He wanted to know what Severus had been up too all this time and why he didn't tell anyone but Harry felt that could wait. Right now he had work to get to and if Harry didn't get it done then he would be in trouble. "Hello Neville. Are you ready to get to work?" asked Harry. Neville didn't really like being an Auror but it was a job for now. "I guess Harry" said Neville.

Harry wondered about Neville but he didn't ask because he knew that Neville wouldn't want to talk about it. Neville may have changed over the last year but some things were still the same. Harry loved what he did so he couldn't understand why others wouldn't. "It's gonna be great Neville. Just you and me. No one is coming with us" said Harry. That didn't make Neville feel any better but it did help a little.

While Harry and Neville were getting ready to go Severus had left the meeting with Kingsley. He just wanted to go home when Nikki caught up with him. "Severus I have never once lied to you. I just want you to know that. It will be great to work with you" said Nikki. "Let's get things straight Nikki. It's Snape and I am not looking forward to working with you. I have things to do and I need to go see Minerva. I have to set her straight on things" said Severus. With that he walked away. Nikki didn't understand Severus.

They had spent the last month getting to know each other. She thought that she was getting through to him. Minerva hadn't sent her to keep an eye on Severus but someone had. She felt that he needed to know that but now was not the time. She walked down to the end of the Hall and went into her office. Nikki wrote on a scrap page that she needed to talk to Severus ASAP and left it at that. Now it was time to get to work on her work. What people didn't know was that she was a Death Eaters trying to take down everything that they were trying to build back up. There were just a few Death Eaters that were in on it.

Molly was sitting at the table working on dinner when she saw Charlie come in. "Charlie when are you leaving again?" asked Molly. Charlie knew his mother wouldn't like the answer but he had to tell her. "Mum I'm leaving tomorrow. They need me back at work" said Charlie. Molly wanted to scream at him. We need you more right now but all you want to do is take off but she didn't she held it in. "When will you be back?" she asked. "Mum I don't know but Bill knows how to get ahold of me" said Charlie.

Right Bill knew but Arthur and she didn't. It seemed with Fred death her children had grown closer while they pushed Arthur and her away. It wasn't that bad to Arthur but it was killing Molly. Arthur walked into the room. "Charlie I would love to talk to you. Your brothers and sister is in the other room. Molly. We will be done soon. I just need to have a talk with them" said Arthur. "Fine" was all that Molly said.

Filius had left Minerva office and now she was sitting alone when Severus walked through her office. She didn't even ask how he got in here. Minerva knew how. Filius had to tell him. "Minerva I need to talk to you. You want me to come back and teach. You know that I hated it. So what gives" said Severus. Minerva knew that Severus would get right to the point. It is what she would do. "Severus there are still Death Eaters out there. I think that Nikki is one of them but I can't be sure. So just watch your back around her. As for you teaching. It would just be for a year or two until I could find a teacher" said Minerva.

He didn't buy that for a minute but then again Minerva seems to be stating the truth as for Nikki how did she catch on that there was something there. Sure Severus didn't like Nikki like that. She was the one that did but he thought they were becoming friends. What did he have to lose? It wasn't like Nikki would ever talk to him again so he stated "Why not? I got nothing better to do" said Severus. "Great. See you Monday for the staff meeting oh Severus it is great to see you. I promise not to be like Albus. For the school to get back to what it was we need to work together" said Minerva.

Severus smirked at that. "Good day Minerva. I have things that I need to go do but it was good seeing you" said Severus. Minerva smiled and went back to work Severus left. It wouldn't be so bad after all. Arthur had gathered his kids into the living room. He was going to have a long talk with them about the way they were treating their mother. He didn't care how they acted around him but Molly was a different story. He hoped that it would do some good.

"I don't like the way that you're treating your mother. She wants to spend time together and all you guys can do is run off. Bill, fleur and you don't come around a lot. Charlie you only come home for days at a time then leave again but you never stick around. Percy you're always at work or doing something else. Ron don't get me started on you. Ginny you're around but you are just here. George I understand what you are going through. It is tough on you" said Arthur.

What did he expect them all to drop their plans and cater to their mothers every need. That wasn't going to happen. "Dad I understand mom wants us all here but we can't be all the time. Fleur and I like time to ourselves. We all have lives that we would like to live" said Bill. "Then go live them and don't come back" said Arthur. He stormed away before he said anything else.

Hermione didn't hear any of that but the look on Arthurs face said it all. He was mad and his kids had something to do with it. She was there when Molly needed her. They would spend time talking. Ginny never got why they did but Hermione needed someone as much as Molly did.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill and Charlie had gotten up they didn't like the way that their father was talking to them. They were trying the best that they could but work had called a lot. Bill wanted to spend time with Fleur. What his parents didn't know was that Fleur was pregnant. They hadn't told anyone yet. It was just between the two of them. When Charlie and Bill went outside Bill said "Charlie you can't tell anyone but Fleur and I are going to have a baby" said Bill.

Charlie smiled at him. "That's great Bill. You should tell them soon. Mum is going to flip" said Charlie. "Right I will this Sunday at dinner" said Bill. Charlie signed he forgot about that. "Bill I won't make it but don't worry I have your back" said Charlie. That's what brothers were for. Bill smiled and nodded. They hadn't noticed that Hermione had come out. "See you Bill and Charlie" said Hermione. "Heading home?" asked Charlie. Hermione nodded and left.

Hermione had a small flat that she had rent. The Weasley said that she could stay with them but she turned them down. She wanted her space and she felt that they needed time as a family. It was lonely there but she knew that it would give her time to think things over. School was starting up again and they wouldn't be there for the Sunday dinner but Hermione really didn't mind. It wasn't the same anymore. So she was glad to be going back.

Harry and Neville got to where they were going. Harry knew that they wouldn't find anything here but they had to try. He wanted prove himself while Neville just wanted to get the job done. "Harry why are we wasting our time no one is here" said Neville. Harry knew that but a good Auror checked and re-checked. "Harry let's get out of here. It isn't safe" said Neville. Harry looked at Neville and said "Neville we were given a job to do and we need to do it" said Harry. Neville stormed off. He knew that but he had been here five times in the last week and nothing was going on. It was just a dead end.

Severus had gotten home and opened his door. He walked in and Nikki was sitting there. "Hi Severus I didn't like how we left things so I thought I would stop by. I looked in your file to find out where you lived. Severus I like you a lot. I am not going to do anything to you" said Nikki. Severus didn't want to deal with her but he knew that she wouldn't go away until he did. "Nikki I thought I made myself clear. So get out and oh by the way I am teaching again. So see you" said Severus. Nikki got up and left. She knew it was no use in sticking around. "Snape I will see you around. Just so you know. I will be following you around as part of my job" said Nikki.

Just great thought Severus. I don't need this. He waited until she left to go get something to eat. Once he had eaten he got ready for bed. Yes it was early but he didn't feel like staying up. He needed to clear his head. This wasn't going to be a good year. Severus should have stayed out of everyone's way. He shouldn't have told anyone that he wasn't dead.

Minerva got a drink. She normally wouldn't drink but she needed to. It was going to be tough once the students got here. Her mind kept going back to her students. There was a time when she couldn't wait for James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus to graduate. Now she would give anything to have them back. The same with Fred and George. Oh how she wished Fred was still with them. And once again she was pulled out of her thought. This time by Andy. Now Andy wasn't in her house but she liked her a lot. Andy was Tonks mother.

She had Teddy with her or so Minerva thought. It looked like a baby but she couldn't be sure. "This is my grandson Teddy. I wanted you to meet him. He is the cutest little thing. I also wanted to talk. So do you have a minute?" asked Andy. That was like her. She never made you feel like you had to talk to her. "Always Andy. I have time for Students or former ones. I was just thinking about things" said Minerva.

Andy knew that Minerva was hurting the most of all. She had to be. This was her school and she had let it down. Minerva cared about all her students. "I just wanted to talk. It has been hard these last few weeks. Harry is coming over on Saturday to meet Teddy. I think it will be good for the both of us" said Andy. Minerva smiled at that. She knew Harry would make a good God-father. "Harry hasn't been by before now?" asked Minerva that was unlike Harry. "He's been busy and I expect that it has to be hard on Harry" said Andy. Minerva hadn't thought about that but Harry should know what it was like.

Harry had went on but Neville left. He didn't know why Neville didn't want to be here but what he didn't know was this was the place that Neville's parents lost their mind. Neville couldn't handle being here but he couldn't just tell Kingsley that he wouldn't do it. It would make him look weak and he didn't want to look weak. Harry had found something it was a note. It looked really old and went he read it. He got the message. It was in bits and pieces but he could make it out. The said this:

Alice, I will always love you. Don't give up hope. Whatever may happen here today one thing is certain Neville will be alright. I can't image my life without you in it. If something should happen where you don't make it and I am in no fit to live then end my life. Neville will be fine.

Harry now understood why Neville couldn't come here and why he had to go. It was too hard for him to be here. Harry felt that Neville deserved to see the letter but by the looks of it. He may have already seen it but why wouldn't he take it? Neville had walked on and disappeared from the spot. When he got to a safe place he saw Dean. "Hey Dean" said Neville.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review. I would to know what you think of the story. Thanks for the follow and favs. It means a lot to me.

Dean had seen Neville. It felt good to see someone that he had known since he was an eleven. It had been a few months since Dean had seen Neville. Now he was going back to school without Harry, Neville, and Rn it felt weird that he wouldn't be sharing a dorm room with them. Yes Seamus was his best friend but he counted the other three as friends too. "Neville it is good to see you. I was thinking about you. I still can't believe that you are an Auror. Who would have thought it" said Dean. Neville laughed.

That's right who would have thought it. Not Neville but he was getting use to the idea. He was just waiting for the right job to come along then he would be gone. "I can't either. If you would have asked me a year ago if I would be doing this I would have said no but now look at me. I will miss you but I know this is what you want to do. I can't fandom going back to Hogwarts yet" said Neville. Dean understood why and he was going to push Neville into coming back.

Besides McGonagall wouldn't know what to do. "Well Neville it was great seeing you but I must be getting on. I am meeting Seamus. We are going to hang out. If you can make it your welcome to come. We will be at the leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ron can come too" said Dean. "It was good to see you too. We will try to be there" said Neville. He meant it too. Harry and Ron would want to go. A last thing with all five of them before them all did their own thing. Sure Dean and Seamus were going back to Hogwarts and Ron, Harry, and Neville were Aurors but it not the same. All five of them wouldn't be together.

Severus had gotten up to Hogwarts true it was a few days early. Minerva told him to be there on Monday for the staff meeting but if the students would be there tomorrow then he needed to be there uncase Slughorn wasn't. So he had left his house and Nikki behind or so he thought. Nikki was sneaky. She had a job to do and she was going to do it at all cost. Severus walked up the sidewalk then he turned a corner and disappeared. When he made it to Hogwarts he saw Filius out in the grounds. He walked over to him. He really wanted to see Filius but he wasn't sure how it would go.

He hadn't noticed that Slughorn was with him or he may have waited to go over there. "Filius it is good to see you" Severus started to say but Filius cut him off "Severus Minerva told me that you would be coming. It is good to see you again. When we thought you were dead I didn't know what to think when I heard the whole story" said Filius. Severus groaned at that. So how much did Harry Potter tell everyone and who did he tell? Seeing the look on Severus face Slughorn said "Harry only told those that needed to know."

Severus nodded. "Filius it is good to see you. We should talk some time. Slughorn I will see you later. I just wanted to get here early to get things set up" said Severus. He started to walk away but Slughorn said "oh Severus you will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. I have decided to stay for now." Just great thought Severus. Yes it's true he loved teaching Defense against the Dark Arts but he thought that he would go back to teaching Potion. He should have known.

Molly was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when Ginny walked in. "Morning mom. I am sorry for the way that I have been acting. Do you need any help?" she asked. Molly smiled at Ginny. "No thank you. Breakfast is almost ready. It's ok. I bet your father had a talk with you. Once you are done with Breakfast we will get ready to go" said Molly. Ginny had slept ok last night. She didn't know why she could get a good night sleep. Most nights she slept great but last night she hadn't. So why was that? "Mom I didn't get much sleep last night" said Ginny. "Well Ginny you're going back to Hogwarts where fr- where it happened and you're scared that you'll lose someone else" said Molly. Molly had almost said Fred but caught herself in time.

Hermione looked around her flat. She sure was going to miss this. Hermione had a pile of books ready to take with her. Over the last few months Hermione was working on a book that she would like to get finish. So she would buy books to help her. Hermione wanted to write about the war and what it had done to people. She wanted people to remember the ones that were lost and to realize that war wasn't that great plus power wasn't worth the cost.

She packed up her stuff. Hermione was going to meet with Minerva before school started to talk to her. She wanted her backing on this plus she felt that Minerva could give her years' worth of stuff. Hermione disappeared from her inside her flat to the Leaky Cauldron. Then she used the floo to get to Hogwarts. When she stepped out of the Floo Minerva was waiting for her. She knew that she would be coming.

"Miss. Granger. It is good to see you. What do you want?" asked Minerva. It was best to get to the point. "Professor McGonagall I am writing this book on the war. I want people to remember all that we lost and the cost of power. I plan to write two books. One on the first war then one on the second war. I would love it if you would talk to me about some stuff" said Hermione. Minerva really didn't want to do it but she didn't know how to tell Hermione that without hurting her feelings.

"Miss. Granger. Why don't you talk to others first? Then come back to me. I need time to think it over" said Minerva. Hermione smiled. So Minerva wasn't ruling it out yet in Hermione's eyes she just needed time to think. "Thank you Professor. I will do that. I just want people to know the truth and I want everyone to get a good picture of people on both sides" said Hermione. Minerva smiled at that and said "Good day."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- A new Chapter. Hope you like it. Review would be nice.

Severus went to his office to get settled in. It sure felt good to be home. Now he could finally heal. It sure was going to be a long year. All he had to do was last a year then he would be free. He started to put stuff up when Hermione walked in. Severus cursed under his breath. Why did she have to come in? He really didn't want to deal with her just yet. Severus had an idea of what she wanted. "Severus I mean Professor Snape could I talk to you" asked Hermione.

The only way to get rid of her thought Severus was to talk to her then she would leave him alone. Any other students he could have told to leave and they would have but Hermione wanted something so she wasn't going to leave easily. "What do you want Miss. Granger? I have work to do and things that I want to get done" said Severus with a snare. Hermione jumped back. She thought he would have changed and been better.

But Hermione was wrong. He hadn't changed much. "You see I am writing this book and I would love it if you could add to it. It's about both wars. I just want the truth out there" said Hermione. Severus knew his answer. He wouldn't do it right off the bat but if it would get Nikki off his back then he would do it. "Not right now Hermione. I just need time and then maybe I will. You should talk to Nikki Jones. I think that she can help you if not then you can come back here. Hermione I don't think I want anyone to know what I have done" said Severus.

Hermione understood that but she felt that he could bring a lot to this book. "Professor Snape you don't have to go into detail about what you did. You could just talk about what it was like to be on both sides and other stuff. I don't expect people to go into great deal what they went through" said Hermione. Severus just nodded and went back to work. Maybe someday he would go into everything but right now he didn't want too. Hermione left. She felt that he would come around soon.

Neville had waited for Harry to get back but before Harry could say anything Neville said "I ran into Dean. He would like us to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron if we can." Harry smiled. It would be good to Dean again. "Seamus will be there as well. You may tell Ron. I am sure that he would love to go" Neville added. Harry went to find Ron. What he had to tell Neville could wait. Seeing Ron Harry said "Hey Ron would you like to go to the Leaky Cauldron? Seamus and Dean will be there as well as Neville" said Harry.

Ron liked the idea. It would be a good break and he could see his dorm mates one last time. Sure he would see them around but to him it wouldn't be the same. "Let's go Harry. I think it will be fun" said Ron. They told Kingsley goodbye and left. It sure was going to be a fun night. Who knew what would happen? One thing was for certain they wouldn't forget this night. It was night were they were all going to get a lesson in life and the true price of war? A good friend they would learn took their own life.

Ginny got ready to go. It was time to head back to Hogwarts but she wasn't sure that she could. It would be tough. All of her siblings wouldn't be there and neither would Hermione. She packed some photos and started to get her trunk when Bill walked in. "Ginny are you about ready? Mom doesn't want to come and with Charlie already gone she isn't doing so well. Dad went into work. Breakfast is there if we want it but we aren't sitting down as a family. I will take you to king cross" said Bill.

Ginny didn't like that. What was happening to their family? Couldn't they hold it together? Even if it was only for a moment or two. "Ok Bill" is all she could muster. He helped her with her trunk and they carried it down stairs. They grabbed a small bit of breakfast then headed out the door. Ginny had to hold herself together. If she didn't she would start to cry. She didn't know what she would come home too. It was a scary thought.

Minerva looked around her office. It felt different to be the one up here. Things sure had changed. She knew she had to get down there. School would start soon. Minerva had thought more about what Hermione had said. It seemed like a good idea and she felt that she had to do it. Minerva didn't want to be around to see more wars. It had to end. She walked out of her office and down the stairs. Minerva ran into Filius. "Minerva good. I was looking for you. The students will be here soon. So what are we going to do?" asked Filius.

Minerva thought about it. They were going to act normal and be themselves. "Filius everything is under control. You will lead the sorting this year. I have duties to do so I need your help" said Minerva. Filius liked Minerva a lot but she sure wasn't giving much hope. Albus would have everything ready and letting the staff know what they needed to do. Minerva called a staff meeting for Monday. The students would be here in a few minutes. The meeting should have happened now.

Ginny had gotten on the train after saying goodbye to Bill. It was hard knowing that when she went home for Christmas things wouldn't be the same. It almost made her want to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas almost. Ginny would still go home. She was bound to get tired of Hogwarts plus it would bring back memories that she could deal with. Hermione had gone down to the Great Hall. It was time to step foot back inside it. She had been putting it off every time that she had been at Hogwarts but there was no way to dodge it now.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Another update. Hope you like it.

Neville and Harry made it to the Leaky Cauldron. They were the first two there. Harry figured he could talk to Neville now before everyone got there. Hannah was working. Hannah Abbott was the same age as them but she was in Hufflepuff. Harry notice Neville checking her out. "Neville about the site that we kept going back to. I was wondering what that was about?" asked Harry.

He felt that it was a good place to start then he could bring up the letter but it was Neville that brought it up. "I'm sorry Harry. It is hard going back there. I found this letter once when I was there. That's what makes it hard to go back there. My parents were tortured there. I can't bring myself to face it but I don't want to let Kingsley down. So I don't anything. That's part of the reason I go back. I hope to find something new" said Neville.

Harry could understand that. Neville just wanted to know more about what happened that night. "Listen Neville sometime we can go just the two of us and I'll help you look" said Harry. It was the least that he could do. Neville wanted to say something but Hannah walked up. "What can I get you Harry and Neville?" she asked smiling at Neville as she asked. "Two butterbeers" said Harry. Seeing as Neville was just staring at her. "Coming right up" said Hannah.

Minerva and Filius made their way to the Great Hall. Most of the teachers where there already that needed to be there. Minerva went up and sat down. While Filius went to greet the first years. It felt weird doing Minerva's job but at the same time it felt good that she trusted him with it. The first years came up and he started to talk to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Flitwick and I teach Charms. I am also Head of Ravenclaw. You will be sorted soon. I will go check and see if they are ready for you" said Filius.

The first years looked all around. They were finally at Hogwarts. It felt great. It sure looked different then what they thought it would be like. Many of them didn't know what to think. Filius came back and said "we are ready for you. If you would please follow me." They walked into the Great Hall. One by one they were called up to be sorted. When that was done Minerva was ready to give her speech. She had waited until the sorting was over. Minerva knew that would be the best time to give her speech.

"Before we begin to eat. I would like to say a few words" said Minerva. She waited for the students to quiet down. They got quite real quick. This was Professor McGonagall after all. When they had settled down she started to speak again. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope this will be a good year. Now there have been some staff changes this year. Professor Slughorn will still be teaching Potions while Severus will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts while Nikki Jones will be helping with Transfiguration. So not to waste any of your time or mine let's get dinner underway.'

Hannah had brought their drinks back to them. By that time Ron, Seamus, and Dean got there. Seamus wasn't looking that great. He had something to tell them but it would hurt them all. Hannah made to go get them drinks when Seamus said "Hannah I think you should stay for this. You remember Justin. He was in our year but in Hannah's house. He couldn't take it anymore. They found his body with a note. I don't know what it said. They know that he killed himself. The reason they don't know yet."

Hannah started to cry Justin was a good friend of hers. He would be missed. Hannah went and got drinks. When she came back they drink to Justin. Neville wanted to say something. Anything to get their mind off the effects of the war. They heard of stuff like this happening but not to anyone they knew. "What would Justin do if he was here? He would want us to be happy and not mourn him. It is sad what happened but what we can do it's done" said Neville.

Harry understood and so did the others. Ron spoke up "To Justin and the good times we had at Hogwarts. Plus to the years ahead when we figured out what we want out of life." They all took another drink. Then Hannah left because she had work to do. Most of them wouldn't be able to say long but they were going to make the best of it. Seamus and Dean were supposed to be at Hogwarts but McGonagall gave the students returning for an eighth year time to come so they didn't have to be there until tomorrow. That way they could have time to say goodbye to everyone.

"I am going to miss you three in our dorm but that means more room for us" joked Dean. They all chuckled at that. It was funny. It was also good to laugh and have a good time. When the night was over they said goodbye and left. Severus couldn't wait for dinner to be over he just wanted to get back to his room. He was sitting next to Minerva but he was also sitting next to Nikki. He hadn't really heard what Minerva had said. Severus was off in his own world. "Severus it is going to be good to work with you. I am helping Minerva out but at the same time I will be working with you" said Nikki.

If Minerva hadn't been sitting there he would have said more but seeing as she was. "I didn't know you were good at Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts." said Severus. "Well not so great at Transfiguration but I know enough of it to help teach it. While Defense against the Dark Arts I loved to study it and I have always wanted to teach it but other stuff came up." said Nikki. She feared she said too much already. Would he read into it? He was once a Death Eater after all. Severus didn't think much about the other stuff because let's face it everyone was hiding something. So he let it go. "Well just stay out of my way and we will be good" said Severus and he meant it.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the table. Hermione needed to talk to her. "Ginny you know the book I am writing. I was thinking you could help me with it. I would like you to give me your count of what went on last year. The whole school year" said Hermione. She needed it and Ginny would be a good place to start. Ginny just sat there and stared. She didn't want to talk about what went on. Most of the students didn't. Hermione wasn't going to win any friends that way.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-

Severus left the Great Hall. He wanted to get back to his quarters. It had been a long day and he wanted to go lay down. He was tired but Minerva walked up to him. "Thank you Severus for coming back. It is good to see you. I just wanted you to know that Nikki shouldn't be here long. At least I hope not" said Minerva. Severus caught on to what she was saying. Minerva didn't have to tell him. She wasn't happy that Nikki was here. Well neither was Severus. "How long Minerva and why is she here?" asked Severus. "I can't tell you that but I am doing a favor for Kingsley" said Minerva.

Joy thought Severus. Kingsley wanted Nikki here for whatever reason and he wasn't supposed to know. "Ok well I want to go and get some sleep. I just need time to myself. It isn't you Minerva" said Severus. Minerva knew that. She was headed that way. Most of the stuff was done and she felt like turning in. "Just one more question will she be head of Gryffindor?" he asked. "Oh no. She wasn't in Gryffindor. Nikki was a Slytherin just like you" said Minerva. Severus took that in as he walked away.

Seamus and Dean had left the Leaky Cauldron. They were making their way up to the common room when they were stopped by Hermione. "Seamus Dean it is good to see you. I was wondering how Harry, Ron, and Neville were" said Hermione. They weren't sure that's all that she wanted but Dean answered. "Fine. I still can't believe that they would give this all up" said Dean. "You know Ron. A chance not have to go to school and do work. Harry we all knew that he wanted to be an Auror so given the chance he took it" said Hermione.

They had all turned in for the night. The only two people that were up were Filius and Pomona. There was things they needed to talk about. "Why is Nikki here? I know he is here on Kingsley's order. I just wish that I know why" said Filius. "Minerva will tell us when the time is right. She knows what she is doing. We just have to trust Minerva" said Pomona. Filius knew this but he wished that she would talk to them like she had before. Now that she was Headmistress she was like Albus.

When Minerva got back to her quarters Kingsley was sitting there. "Minerva we need to talk. Death Eaters are acting up more. We need to do something. What do you think?" asked Kingsley. He felt that he needed her like she needed him. They worked well together. "Well with Nikki here. I thought that things would be better but we will see. I say put a few Aurors on it and see what you can come up with. It could be nothing or something" said Minerva.

Kingsley smiled. "Thanks. That's what I was thinking. But I wanted to see what someone else thought" said Kingsley. "And you just happen to think me?" said Minerva. "Well no but I knew that you would have an open mind to it and I like the way that you think" said Kingsley. Minerva was touched but at the same time she knew that this was serious business and Kingsley wasn't going to take it lightly. "Thanks. I will keep an eye out. You think it is more than just Nikki" said Minerva.

Kingsley knew that Minerva would catch on. "Yes I do. I think that Nikki is only part of it. I believe that they are using her. I don't know why but it may have to do with Severus but don't quote me on it" said Kingsley. "I thought so. That's why I wanted Severus here. I told him it was only for a year but I don't want them to get to Severus" said Minerva. She wanted to make sure that Severus would be alright. They were bound to go after him once word got out.

Ginny sat in her room she couldn't go to sleep. It was going to be a long night. So she got her diary out to write in it.

Dear Dairy,

I don't know how we are going to get through this tough time. My family is falling apart. If Fred was here he would be a shamed of us. He wouldn't want us to be like this. Hermione is writing this book. She wants us to relive what we went through last year. I really don't want to do it but at the same time it would be good to get it off my chest. I may do it but I need time. Hermione has to understand that it will be hard for most of us. She wasn't here. She has no idea what we went through. I have to go now. It is getting late and classes start tomorrow.

Harry had gotten back to Neville's Place. It was a small flat. It was all that Neville needed. Harry couldn't bear living in Grimward Place. So he was staying with Neville. Ron had his own place. "Neville when do you want to go?" asked Harry. Neville knew what he was talking about. "Soon but I know that Kingsley may need us. So when he is done with us we can go" said Neville. They got something to eat then went to bed.

Ron went back to his place. It was quite but it was better than going to his parent's house and dealing with stuff there. Ron missed Fred a lot and George was in a state. It was hard to be around him. No one to emit that George was going downhill. He needed to be away for a while. Ron felt that he would go back to his family when the timing was right but at the same time Ginny was away at school so maybe he should be there. Family was important in times like this but Ron just couldn't bring himself to go anywhere were his family was.

Molly was sitting at home with Arthur. How could she let her family get like this? Molly missed Fred a lot. "Arthur what is happening to us. We all used to be so close but now we are not" said Molly. Arthur wasn't good at things like this. Molly was the one the kids would go to but he knew that he had to be there for his wife. "Molly I can't promise there will be a tomorrow but I can promise that we will get through this. It's gonna take time" said Arthur. With that they went to bed. Molly had hope now and that was the best that she could hope for.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Sorry for the late update. It has been a few weeks. I have been busy plus working on other stories. Please review.

Severus was preparing for his class when Nikki walked in. "Severus I thought that you could use some help. So what can I do?" asked Nikki. She really wanted to help him. It wasn't her being mean or anything. "Well you could put these books on the desk and lay out the mats. I am going to have the seventh years' work on some spells. They will need them" said Severus. No he wasn't warming up to her but if she was going to be here then she could help him.

Hermione had woken up early and got some breakfast then she got ready for Defense against the Dark Arts. She was looking forward to it. So she walked to class and arrived early. "Professor Snape how are you?" asked Hermione being polite. Severus knew that Hermione was like that but he was taken back. "Very well Hermione. Thank you for asking. How are you? Nikki here will be helping me" said Severus.

Hermione smiled at Nikki but she wasn't sure about her. There was something about Nikki and the way that she stood. "Very good. I am glad to be back here. Nikki it is nice to meet you. Hope you enjoy your stay here" said Hermione. Nikki didn't know how to respond to that. No one had been that nice to her. So all she said was "Thank you." Nikki went about sitting out the books and placing the pats while Hermione got out her book and started to write.

She didn't notice Severus standing over her. "Is this what you got so far?" asked Severus. Seeing the writing on the paper. It wasn't much but it was a start he could see. "Yes I thought I would start with what Harry, Ron, and I. I think it is important to let people know what we went through to get rid of Voldemort but also what others did to help because it just wasn't us" said Hermione. She was glad that someone was interested in it because it seemed like no one was. "May I read it? I would like to take a look at it" said Severus. "Yes you may. I would like someone to read it" Hermione said.

Severus took it when she handed it to him. He read it over. It wasn't a bad start but there was a few things that she needed to work on. "Hermione it is a great start but I see somethings that you could work on. I wouldn't put a lot of detail into it. Sure put in things that are important and things that may need to go into detail" said Severus. Hermione liked that he was being honest with her. "Thank you" said Hermione.

Kingsley walked into the staff room at the Ministry. Most of the Aurors were in there. The ones that Kingsley wanted anyways. "As you know Death Eaters are said to be around. We need to stop them so I am going to pair you up and send you out. I want you just to look around and see what you can find out. You will need to go undercover. Potter Longbottom the two of you will work together. Ron I would like you with me. I could use you" said Kingsley with that he walked away.

He felt that they could pair up on their own. Kingsley just wanted Ron with him. Ron would work well with him while Potter and Longbottom were a good team. "Neville this is great. We are working together. I can help you while we help Kingsley. We may find more out that way" said Harry smiling. Neville smiled back. They weren't given much to go on but it was enough for Harry. Neville would follow his lead. They had worked together before when Ron was out sick.

Minerva was sitting in her office when Cho Chang walked in. "What can I do for you Miss. Chang" said Minerva. "Well it's about that book that Hermione is writing. Everyone knows about it. It's all over Hogwarts. I was just wondering if it would be a good idea to give her my stuff or not" said Cho. The look on her face said she was worried she wasn't doing the right thing. "Cho you should. Hermione would like that and it would be good to get off your chest. I know you are going to be a healer now so it will do you some good" said Minerva.

Cho felt better. She thought about doing it but she wasn't sure now she was. "Thank you Professor. I will go now. I have to get to class but thanks again" said Cho. When she left Albus spoke up "Minerva you have come a long way my dear. That was great. See not everything I did was bad" said Albus. "I never said that it was" said Minerva with a small smile on her face. Albus chuckled at that. Minerva went back to her paper work. So much to do and so little time if she wanted to get everything done.

Nikki watched Severus walk around the room correcting students when they said a spell wrong or when they were doing the wrong wand movement. It was fun at times but also boring. "Nikki could you work with Parvati here and her twin. They need some help" said Severus. Nikki walked over and showed them how to do it. "No Nikki you help them you just don't do it for them. How will they ever learn" said Severus. Nikki stuck her tongue out once he turned around.

Hannah was glad that she decided not to go back to Hogwarts. It was weird not being there but at the same time she loved what she did so it was nice plus her father needed her right now. He was doing great but at times he would go back to the way that he was just after his wife was killed. "Dad I'm home" said Hannah. "In the kitchen I thought that I would make dinner" said her father.

When she walked into the room she saw Neville's grandmother there. "Hi Mrs. Longbottom" said Hannah. "Hello Hannah I was talking to your father. He was lonely and so was I" said Augusta staring at Hannah. "Great. Dad I will be down in a few" Hannah said walking into the other room. He smiled he loved his daughter very much. In a way he was glad that his daughter hadn't gone back to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks for the review Morganmcg. Here's a new chapter hope you like it. Soon we will hear the stories of their year at Hogwarts plus more of Severus and Nikki in later chapters.

Neville and Harry went to the place that they had been before to check it out. Neville went one way while Harry went another. Harry was looking around when Neville called him. "Harry over here I got something" said Neville with his voice sounding happy. Harry walked over. There was a note with writing on it. Harry really couldn't make it out. It kind of looked like Neville's hand writing but it couldn't be the paper was old and warn. "Should we take it back to Kingsley?" asked Harry. Wondering if it could be another clue or just a piece of paper.

In Neville's heart he wanted to read it but he knew Kingsley would want to look at it so he placed it in his pocket. "Harry we should take it back to Kingsley but let's look around some more" said Neville. They looked but didn't find anything. Several times Harry felt that someone was watching him but he couldn't be sure. Maybe he was worried about nothing and that was making him think something or someone was there. Someone was watching them but they didn't know it.

Hermione was leaving class when Cho caught up to her. "Hermione wait up. I want to talk to you" said Cho. Hermione slowed her pace so that Cho would be walking beside her. "What is it Cho?" asked Hermione. Cho found her voice. "Hermione I would love to help you. I want people to know what happened that last year but not just that. I feel they need to know about what happened to Cedric. Sure Harry told them but I feel like talking about that too" said Cho. Hermione felt like dancing but she didn't.

"Thanks Cho. It means a lot to me. I am sure it will help you too" said Hermione. As much as people needed to know the truth Hermione felt it could help the people move on that told their stories. Sure Cho wouldn't have been her first choice but hey it was a start. "I hope that it will. I want to be a healer and it is a good place to start" Cho said smiling. Hermione thought Professor McGonagall you did it again. She knew the Professor had to behind this.

Nikki was trying to catch up with Severus. She wanted to talk to him. There was so much on her mind. "Severus we need to talk" said Nikki without a smile on her face. Severus turned to look back at her. "Nikki why are you here? Give me a reason why? Stop trying to deny that you're a Slytherin" said Severus in a cold voice. Nikki was taken back. When had she deny that she was a Slytherin? "You want answers. I'll give them to you. I am here on Kingsley orders. He thinks I am a Death Eater which I maybe but you'll never know that one. A rather not tell people what house I was in and by the way you never asked nor has anyone else" Nikki said.

Severus didn't know what to think after that. "I'll give you that last one. If you are a Death Eater than you're doing a poor job" said Severus. "Like you can talk. You gave it all up for a girl none the less she was a Muggleborn so you have no room to talk. If I was going to give it up it wouldn't have been for some filth like Lily Potter who never loved you" Nikki said in a final voice before walking away. Severus was left there standing. Nikki was getting under his skin more and more but he was starting to warm up to her. No one had stood up to him before well beside Albus and Minerva but they didn't count.

Mrs. Longbottom had left. "Dad what do you think about this?" asked Hannah walking in. He just grunted and went back to reading the paper. Hannah throw up her hands and walked away. Her dad sometimes got to her. She was going to a thing at the Ministry with Neville on Friday so she wanted to look good. This is where she could use her mother or another woman.

Minerva walked down the hall. She had gotten her work done. Now she was going to the Great Hall to eat. It was dinner time and she was hungry. Nikki ran into her on purpose. She needed to talk to her. "Minerva we need to talk" said Nikki in a fast voice. Minerva signed. Why must everyone come to her with their problems? "What Nikki" she said in a bored voice. Nikki was starting to get on her voice.

Nikki smiled at Minerva. It was good to get on her nerves. "There is this thing. You see I am starting to like Severus but I don't know if he likes me back. So I was wondering what to do" said Nikki in a hopeful voice. Just great thought Minerva. It was love that Nikki needed help with and it had to deal with Severus. "Nikki just go for it. Don't hold anything back but be warned Severus may not take kindly to that" said Minerva walking away. Nikki just stood there.

Hermione was skipping around. It was a good day. She decided to go to the Great Hall when she noticed that Minerva was sitting on the floor outside it. "Professor Mc I mean Headmistress McGonagall are you alright?" asked Hermione. "Yes Hermione. I was just thinking about stuff. It seems everyone need me but I can't be all that everyone needs" said Minerva. Hermione could relate to that. "Well just be yourself and be there for the ones that truly need you" said Hermione.

Hermione was right thought Minerva. She had always given her all to people without wanting something in return. Maybe it was time to tell her side of the story. "Hermione I know you want stuff on the war but I think I can give you much more than that. So what do you say we talk sometime soon about stuff" said Minerva. Hermione smiled real big and said "I would love that. How about tomorrow over tea" said Hermione. Minerva smiled and nodded.

Neville and Harry got back to the Ministry. Kingsley was in his office. "We got something for you" said Neville handing him the note. Kingsley looked it over. He noticed that it was Alice writing. "Thank you Neville and Harry. I will look at it. I will let you know what I find" said Kingsley. They took that as their cue to leave so they did.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Please review. Hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing this one.

It had been a few week and nothing had happened so far. Kingsley was looking over the note. He had read it several times but he couldn't make out what it meant. This is what it read: To anyone who may read this I may be dead once you get this. Tell Neville that I love him. Bellatrix is too strong. That's all there was too it. But what did it mean by Bellatrix is too strong. Was there something more to Bellatrix than what they knew? Kingsley decided to pull up the file on Bellatrix.

While Kingsley was doing that Minerva was watching Nikki and Severus. The past few weeks she had taken to watching them. It was fun to see how they would act around each other. "Come on Severus it would be fun to go. We can keep an eye on the kids plus we could spend time together" said Nikki in a hopeful voice. Severus wanted to say no but something was telling him to go. He had to get over Lilly.

She was dead. There was no going back. "Fine but it's not a date" said Severus. Nikki was glad that she got her way. "Right Severus keep telling yourself that" said Nikki walking away with a smile on her face. Minerva decide to walk over to Severus. "Severus I am glad that you are giving Nikki a chance" said Minerva. "Weren't you the one that told me to watch her" Severus replied. "True but you deserve to be happy" said Minerva. Severus was shocked to hear Minerva say that. "What about you?" asked Severus?

Hermione and Cho had sat down. Cho was going to start giving her stuff. "Where do I start?" asked Cho. Hermione thought it over. Where would be a good place to start? "What was it like when you learned you had to come back to Hogwarts? What did it feel like when you read that Snape was Headmaster given that you didn't know that he was on our side" said Hermione. That was easy for Cho. "Well when Dumbledore died I wasn't sure that I wanted to come back because I knew that Voldemort may have gotten a hold of Hogwarts but when they said that we had to come back. I knew I had to because I didn't want to be on the run. As for Snape it was shock. I couldn't believe that he was headmaster" said Cho.

Hermione was glad that Cho was getting this off her chest. "What was it like when you got back here?" asked Hermione. "There weren't many students as far as I could see. The teachers looked like they didn't want to be here. Professor McGonagall looked the worst of all" Cho said sounding like she was going to cry at any moment. "What do you mean by McGonagall looked the worst?" asked Hermione. "I really don't know. She just looked worst off then the others. It was like she wasn't really there" said Cho.

Kingsley was looking over it. There wasn't much on it. He knew she was the oldest of three sisters. But something caught his eye. There was a fourth sister. How could they miss something like that? Kingsley needed to get a hold of Minerva straight away. Nikki was her first name but it didn't give a last name. "Professor McGonagall's Office" he said into the fire. He was sent there but she wasn't in there. So he went to look for her.

Minerva couldn't believe that Severus was asking her that. "Well I was married a long time ago but he's dead now and there is not one else" said Minerva was sadness in her voice. Severus never knew that. He always thought that she was single. "Sorry to hear that" Severus said. Kingsley found Minerva talking to Severus. He walked up to them. "Hello Severus, Minerva. It is good to see you both. Minerva we need to talk. It is important. I will decide what to do after we talk" said Kingsley with a serious face. "Good day Kingsley, Minerva" said Severus walking away. "Let's go to my office" said Minerva sounding just as serious.

Minerva wondered what this was about. He was serious most of the time but not like this. Kingsley trusted Severus so why did he not just say it then and there. They walked up to her office and went in. "Minerva did you know about a fourth black sister. Bellatrix file said that there was a Nikki but didn't give a last name. I was wondering if she could be Nikki Jones" said Kingsley. Minerva knew about the fourth Black sister but hadn't seen her in a while.

It could be Nikki Jones thought Minerva but what would she be hiding thought Minerva. Its true Nikki was a Slytherin and she would be about the same age as the fourth black sister. "Kingsley yes I know about the fourth black sister. Nikki wasn't like any of her other sisters. She was way different but no one knows what happened to her. You should talk to Andy. She would know more about all that" said Minerva standing up. Kingsley got up as well. "Thank you Minerva. I will go talk to her" Kingsley said. He knew what to do now Harry had left Neville and went to see Andy. He wanted to meet his god-son. He appeared at her house. Harry walked up the way. When he got to the door he stopped. He hesitated when he went to knock on the door. Harry wanted to do this but he didn't know if the timing was right. Andy heard him come up the way so she had waited to answer the door. She knew that he needed time.

"Hello Harry" said Andy opening the door. Harry just stared at her. Teddy started to cry. "I better go get him Harry. Why don't you come in" said Andy. Harry walked in. He looked around. Sure he had been here before but that was only once. It was nice but it sure had changed since the last time that he had been here. Harry sat down on the couch. Andy walked in with a happy Teddy that was smiling. "This is Teddy Harry. Teddy this is your god-father" said Andy. Harry looked at Teddy. He looked like both of his parents.

Andy was glad that Harry was here. There was a knock at the door. Andy handed Teddy to Harry who took him. "Hello Kingsley. It is good to see you. What can I do for you?" asked Andy with a smile on her face. Kingsley noticed that Harry was in there. "Andy is there someplace that we can talk?" asked Kingsley.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Please review.

Hermione looked at Cho. "Cho we will end it here for now. I think I see Professor Snape I need to go talk to him" said Hermione. Cho smiled and said "Ok Hermione I will see you later. Just let me know when you want more." Hermione nodded and ran after Professor Snape. She saw Slughorn walking her way. He stopped her. "Miss. Granger it is nice to see you. So how is your Potions homework coming?" asked Slughorn? Oh no Hermione forgot about that. They were supposed to research a Potion that they didn't know about.

Hermione would need to go to the library but she wanted to get this book started as well. It wasn't like her to forget homework. "Sorry Professor but I have been busy. I will get right on it" said Hermione in a distracted voice. Slughorn saw her looking the other way. "Miss. Granger were y0u looking for someone" asked Professor Slughorn. "Yes. I need to see Professor Snape. I was wanting to talk to him" said Hermione. Slughorn waved her way and went about his business.

Minerva was sitting in her office when Slughorn walked in. He needed to talk to her. He was done teaching. "Professor McGonagall if you have a moment then we need to talk" said Slughorn cutting to the chase. Minerva really didn't have a moment. She was looking over Nikki Black's file. Ever since Kingsley came to her early that day she wanted to know more. "If it is really a moment Professor Slughorn" said Minerva sounding bored already.

Harry was holding Teddy still when Andy came in with Kingsley. "Harry can you watch Teddy? Kingsley needs to talk to me" said Andy. Harry wasn't sure but what could he do. Andy needed him and it was his god-son after all. "Sure it will be no problem" said Harry. "Thanks his bottle is in the fridge and his diaper was just changed so he should be good. His toys are over there if he gets fussy" Andy said as she was leaving. "Now it's just you and me Teddy" said Harry smiling at the boy.

Nikki met up with Narcissa in the three broomsticks. They went there to have a butterbeer. "So how's it going Nikki" asked Narcissa. Nikki was glad to see her sister but she wondered why they were meeting here. She also wondered what he sister had to say. "Great I am falling in love with Severus. I think he loves me too but I am not sure" said Nikki with a smile on her face. "That's great. Just watch what you do. I wouldn't go through with what you are planning if you want to keep Severus" said Narcissa

Knowing a thing or two about that. Lucius and she were on the rocks most days. Draco hardly came around anymore. "Right I will keep that in mind. So how's things at home" she asked. Narcissa really didn't want to say but she felt the need too. "Not great. Lucius is sleeping in a different bed than me. Draco only comes around once a week if that. I think my family is falling apart at the seams" said Narcissa. She felt like crying. Nikki patted her on the back.

Kingsley and Andy went to the coffee shop around the corner. He held the door open for her. "Thank you" Andy said. They got their coffee and sat down. "Come on Kingsley out with it. I know you. So what do you want" asked Andy getting right to the point. "It's about Nikki. I think she may be in trouble. Was she ever a Death Eater? Did she change her name" asked Kingsley. How did he know about Nikki not everyone did. This was going to be a long talk. "I hope you got time Kingsley" said Andy. He had all the time in the world.

"Arthur what are you doing" asked Molly walking in the kitchen. He was washing the dishes. Arthur snapped at her. "Doing your job. Keeping this family from falling apart. Seeing as all you want to do is lay around. George's in his own world. Percy's a mess. Charlie's not around. Ginny's losing it and Ron well who knows with him. Molly you can't go on like this. We need you. The kids need you to be strong. I can't do this anymore. I think I will see if Bill has room for me." Arthur left the house.

Molly broke down and started to cry. It was hard on all of them. Arthur and she had been through so much but here they were falling apart. How would Arthur and her get through dinner? The kids were bound to notice. Arthur arrived at Bill's. Fleur and he were having dinner. He knocked on the door. Bill answered. "Hey dad what's up" asked Bill concerned that something was wrong. "Nothing much Bill but I had to get away for a while" said Arthur.

Bill let his father in. Fleur fixed him a plate. "Sit down and eat Arthur. You may tell us what you think we should know" said Fleur sitting back down to finish eating. Bill sat down as well. Arthur sat and said "I got fed up with stuff at home and I snapped. I will talk to your mother soon but I need a break" said Arthur. Bill caught on. His father wanted to stay here for a while. Bill didn't really mind but he needed to talk with Fleur about it. "Arthur you can stay here. It will be better than being at home. I know how tough it must be" said Fleur.

Hermione found Severus in his room. "Professor Snape we need to talk. I found some stuff that I would love to talk to you about" said Hermione in a casual voice hoping that he would want to talk. "Hermione I am tired and want to be left alone. I told you I would think about it and I will" said Severus. Hermione backed out of the room. She would talk to him later. She ran all the way up to Minerva office. She was supposed to meet with her a few weeks ago but she forgot. So now she was going up there.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- It would be nice if you reviewed. Hope you like this chapter.

Kingsley sat back in his chair farther. He was ready for the long talk that was bound to come. "After Narcissa mom thought that she couldn't have any more kids. So they were done. Then she ended up having Nikki. They didn't know what to do with her because they had three girls. Mom wanted to keep her so they did. The reason no one knows about her is my parents didn't want anyone to. They thought that she was a squib you see but she wasn't" said Andy. Kingsley found that interesting but he really wanted to know about her later years.

"What about her later years? Like Hogwarts and stuff" asked Kingsley? Andy smiled. She didn't really know a lot about that but she could tell him what she knew. "Well when she got to Hogwarts she was sorted into Slytherin like the rest of us but there was something off about that. She really wasn't what you would call a Slytherin. Sure like Narcissa she looked up to Bellatrix but not in the way that Narcissa did. I don't know much about her Hogwarts days" said Andy. Kingsley wasn't worried too much about that.

Hermione made it to Minerva's office. She knocked and was told to enter. Minerva was sitting there listening to Slughorn. "Minerva I am ready to quit teaching. I have had enough of it" said Slughorn seeing Hermione standing there. "I will go now. I see it is more important to you to see students than staff members" he finished as he got up. "For your information Slughorn Hermione is in my house so I would be seeing one of my own students" said Minerva raising her voice.

Slughorn stormed off in a hurry. He didn't like it at all. A former student talking to him that way. "Hermione what did you need" asked Minerva. Hermione was trying to find her voice. It was hard because Minerva had raised her voice then toned it down. "You remember we were supposed to have tea a few weeks ago. Well here I am now" said Hermione. Minerva smiled at Hermione and put the file aside. "Hermione you have come at a rather busy time but I can make time" said Minerva.

Narcissa grabbed her sister in a hug. "I promised Narcissa to make this right. You won't have to suffer anymore nor will anyone else. I can't let the light side win" said Nikki. Bellatrix left her a plan and she was going to carry it out. "Listen to me Nikki you will do no such thing. I need you like you need me. Bellatrix is dead there is no bringing her back. If you love Severus you won't do this" said Narcissa.

She had an idea what Nikki was planning. "She needs taken out. It is her fault that the dark side loss. I have a job to do and that is to make sure that Minerva McGonagall doesn't live anymore" said Nikki. Narcissa grabbed her arm and said "Come on I am taking you to see someone that can talk you down from this plan" said Narcissa. It was time to face their older sister. Andy should be able to help. She better had Narcissa needed her.

"Was she ever a Death Eater?" asked Kingsley. Andy really didn't know. "I don't know. Once I married Ted I lost touch with the family but I do remember people talking that Nikki up held the family honor. So she may have become one but then again she could have married a pure-blood. I really don't know" said Andy. Kingsley nodded it was the best that he was going to get. "Thank you Andy. I must be going now" said Kingsley. Andy got up with Kingsley and left. Kingsley didn't really have much to go on but he would have to work with what he had.

Andy got home. She couldn't believe that Nikki would be a Death Eater. Andy needed to think things over. She went inside the house. "How was Teddy" she asked Harry. "Good he fell sleep so I was able to get some work done" said Harry. "That's good. So what are you working on now?" asked Andy. Harry replied "Still trying to round up Death Eaters and make sure that none are trying anything" said Harry. Andy felt that was good. "Well Andy I must be going. I have to get home. Neville's waiting for me" said Harry.

When Harry left. Andy went to check on Teddy sure enough he was fast asleep. Narcissa knocked on the door. She knew that Andy had to be home. Andy went to answer it. When she opened it she shut it hard in their faces. They were the last people that she wanted to see. "Andy open up. We need to talk. It's about Nikki here. She was a Death Eater" said Narcissa but Nikki cut her off. "I still am one. Nothing no one can say will change things." Andy opened the door. She needed to help her sister.

"So where do we start Professor? I wasn't sure how much you wanted to give me" said Hermione. Minerva wasn't sure how much she wanted to give anyways. "Well for starters I am a half-blood. Which they should know. I have a muggle father and a witch for a mother. Two younger brothers they are all dead now. I went to Hogwarts with Neville's Grandmother. Professor Dumbledore was head of our house and Transfiguration Professor" said Minerva smiling. Remembering Professor Dumbledore and his teaching.

Hermione felt this was a good start. Now it didn't have anything to do really with her book but she felt it would be good to put in there. "What was Professor Dumbledore like as a teacher?" asked Hermione curious. "He was a very good teacher. Albus cared about his students. He loved most of them. Albus was fair, kind, and he had a good heart. You could go to him with anything and he wouldn't judge you" said Minerva.

"Minerva I will be back later to get more but I think that's enough for now. I will let you get back to your work" said Hermione getting up. "Ok. I was just looking at some files. I need to get back too" said Minerva. Hermione left and Minerva picked up the file again. She wondered what Nikki wanted and why she was here at Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-

Narcissa and Nikki walked in. Andy sat down so they followed suit. "So would you both like some tea" asked Andy. "No thank you Andy. I need your help. Nikki here has a job to do and she can't do it. Our dear sister Bellatrix gave it to her" said Narcissa staring at Andy hoping that she would help. Andy just stared back at her. What was the job and why did Narcissa think that she could help but when she spoke it was to Nikki not Narcissa. "Nikki what are you supposed to do" she asked Nikki not looking at her.

Nikki smiled at her sister. She would be pleased to tell her. "I am to kill Professor McGonagall. She is the reason that the light side won" said Nikki with a smile on her face. "Nikki that isn't the truth and you know it. So why are you carrying it out? Bellatrix is dead" said Andy wanting answers so that she could help because there was no way around it. Nikki looked at her really hard and studied her. Andy was hard to read.

Severus went to find Hermione. He wondered what she found out. It was bugging him to death and there was things that he wanted to get off his chest as well. Hermione would be the perfect person to talk to. He found her in the library working on her Potions homework. "Miss Granger that isn't right. It isn't newt it's wolf vane" said Severus in a low voice. Hermione jumped she had realized that someone was there.

She looked around and saw Professor Snape. She pulled her wand out to correct it. "Thanks Professor. I don't know how I could miss that. Professor Slughorn is really putting us to work this year. I wish you still taught Potions" said Hermione. Severus was shocked to hear that. He thought that most enjoyed having Slughorn as a Professor. "I was curious as to what you found Miss Granger. It has been eating at me for a while now. It is easy to miss if you aren't looking or your minds on something else" Severus said knowing her mind was elsewhere.

Hermione smiled at him. "Let me pack my stuff up and we can go talk somewhere else. We could be over heard in here" said Hermione. She packed her stuff up and walked out of the library. Severus and Hermione went back to his office. "So Miss Granger what did you find out" said Severus looking at her. Hermione smiled. "I looked into your past. I know about your home life" said Hermione stopping there.

Minerva had finished looking at Nikki's file when she got up and decided to visit Hagrid. He may be able to help thought Minerva to herself. She walked out of her office and down the stairs. Hoping to not be stopped on the way down there. Minerva made it to the doors and went outside. Hagrid was just outside his hut when she got there. "Hello Professor McGonagall. What can I do for you today" asked Hagrid.

Minerva looked at Hagrid. "Who said I needed anything? Can I come down and see an old friend" said Minerva. Hagrid felt bad that he thought that she wanted something. "Sorry Professor. So what did you come down here for" said Hagrid. "You remember Nikki Black" asked Minerva. She knew Hagrid may remember her. "Sure she was always trying to follow her older sisters around but Bellatrix is the one that she looked up too. Nikki never went anywhere that Bellatrix wouldn't approve of" said Hagrid smiling thinking back to those days.

Minerva smiled at Hagrid. "That what I thought" said Minerva. "You don't think Nikki Jones is Nikki Black do you" asked Hagrid. That's what Minerva thought. "Yes and I think I know why she is here" said Minerva. Hagrid just stared at her. What was she thinking? "Why is she here" asked Hagrid. "To kill me. Bellatrix has set her a job to do and she is going to finish it" said Minerva.

Harry made it home. Neville was sitting on the couch. "Harry it is good to see you. So how's Teddy and Andy" asked Neville. "They are fine. I wouldn't worry about them. So anything new" asked Harry. He didn't know if something had come in or not. "Not yet. Kingsley still hasn't gotten back to us" said Neville. Harry sat down across from Neville. "Kingsley went to talk to Andy. What I don't know about but it is a start" said Harry.

"Andy I have too. Bellatrix left me a job to do. It needs to be done" said Nikki. Andy couldn't believe this. Their older sister was dead and she was still pulling the strings. "Nikki you don't have to do this. Just tell Kingsley everything. Yea you're probably gonna do time but it is better than what you are planning to do" said Andy. Narcissa had to step in. "Andy it isn't that simple. She is falling for Severus Snape. If she tells Kingsley then she will lose him" said Narcissa.

Andy stared at the both of them. How stupid were they. "Then come clean to Severus and tell him the truth. Sure it may cost you him but the truth will set you free. Plus if you really love Severus you wouldn't go through it" said Andy. Nikki looked around the house hoping that it would give her an answer but it didn't. She saw photos all around. It made her stop and think about things.

"You're right. I should tell Severus the truth. I do love him. I really don't want to lose him but what choice to I have" said Nikki. Andy was glad that she was going to listen to her. Narcissa was just glad that Andy could talk her down from her plan. "Nikki everything will work out I promise. Just believe" said Andy.

Severus was shocked that Hermione would look up his home life. It was a long time ago. "How much did you find out" asked Severus? Hermione smiled at him. "A lot. I know your father was a muggle and your mother a witch. I know that they fought a lot. You didn't have a happy childhood growing up. It was Lily Evans that helped you get through it. So you want to tell me about the little girl in this photo" asked Hermione. She found a photo with a little girl in it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Hope you like this chapter.

Severus looked at the photo graph. It was a picture of him and a little girl. He had forgotten about that. "Sari was her mother. We were never in love. We just had a fling once and she ended up pregnant. She died giving birth to her. So I was left to raise her. No one knows about her. She is fifteen Hermione. That is all that I am giving you on the girl. If you can find out who she is then you will know if not then you won't" said Severus getting up from his desk.

Hermione got up as well. "Thank you Professor. I best get back to my Potions homework. I don't want Professor Slughorn after me" Hermione said as a girl was walking in. Hermione noticed that she looked like Severus but Hermione didn't say anything. "Professor Snape can we talk" asked the girl. Hermione was leaving. "Good day Miss Granger and yes we may" said Severus.

Nikki got up and said "I best go tell Severus now. I need to get this over with." Andy got up and gave her a hug. "It will be ok. Don't worry about a thing. If he loves you then everything will be ok" said Andy. Nikki nodded and left but Narcissa stayed behind. "Andy do you think she will go through with it" asked Narcissa. "She will tell Severus but as for going through with the plan I don't think she will" said Andy going to check on Teddy. Narcissa followed.

Kingsley got back to his office. He needed to talk to Harry, Ron, and Neville. He flooed each one of them and they came in. "Nikki Jones is Nikki Black. I am sure of it. I don't know what her job is yet or what she has to do but it is a start. That's what I was talking to Andy about Harry" said Kingsley. They all nodded. "So what do you want us to do?" asked Neville. Kingsley thought about it. "Neville you need to talk to your Grandmother and see what she knows. Harry and Ron I want you to go to Hogwarts. Just stay there and keep the students safe" said Kingsley dismissing them.

Harry and Ron appeared to Hogsmade. They made their way to Hogwarts while Neville went to talk to his Grandmother. "Grandma are you here" asked Neville. "In the kitchen Neville dear" said Augusta in a happy voice. She was glad to see Neville. When Neville walked in he saw his parents sitting there. "Neville your parents are all better" said Augusta. Neville just stood there. It was a shock to him. He hadn't seen them in weeks.

Harry and Ron saw Professor McGonagall at Hagrid's hut so they went there. It would be good to see Hagrid again. It had been too long. "Hello Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Kingsley sent us here to keep an eye on the school" said Harry. Minerva wasn't worried. She knew Kingsley was doing what he thought well. "Ron you can guard the outside while Harry you take the inside. Is Neville going to be joining you" asked Minerva. "Not sure Professor" said Harry.

"Dad who was that? What were you guys talking about?" asked the girl. "That was Miss Granger a student of mine. We were just talking about stuff. Now what do you want?" asked Severus. A smile is what she gave him. She had missed seeing him as she was busy with school. "I thought that I would come by and see my dad before I went to study" she said with a smile on her face. Severus smiled back at her. "It is good to see you but I must get to work. I have a class to teach now" said Severus. She left the room so that he could go teach.

Hermione had gotten her Potions homework done and was about to go put it away when a student walked up to her. She wondered who the girl had been that walked into Professor Snape's office. It had been on Hermione mind while she was doing her Potions homework. Now the girl was standing there next to her. "Miss Granger right" said the girl. It is what her dad told her. "Yes but please call me Hermione" said Hermione smiling at the girl. "I wondered if you had a moment. I would like to talk to you" she said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes I do but what is your name? I should know it if I am going to talk to you" said Hermione. Rachael nodded back at her. "Rachael Snape. I just want to give you my side of things from last year plus kind of give you an insight to what my father was going through last year" said Rachael. Hermione couldn't wait. She was finally going to get something good. "Let's go to the Great Hall. We can talk there" said Hermione.

Augusta was waiting for him to say something Neville could see. "Hi mom and dad. Grandma we need to talk" said Neville not smiling. "Neville your parents are here and they would love to spend time with you" said Augusta. Neville understood that but he had a job to do and that's the only reason he was there. "Mom, dad it is good to see you. I will spend time with you in a few. I really need to talk to Grandma" said Neville.

Alice smiled at her son. "I understand Neville. So what do you need to talk to her about" asked Alice. Neville smiled at his mother. "It's about the fourth Black sister" Neville said. Augusta looked at her Grandson. "I don't know much about her but your parents would" said Augusta leaving the room. Frank smiled at his son. "I remember Nikki. She looked up to her older sisters. Not so much Andy but it was there you could see it. She liked Andy the best but she didn't want to follow her" said Frank.

"Nikki was a bright girl until she became a Death Eater then it all went downhill. No one knows why she joined. Everyone thinks it had to do with Bellatrix but I don't think it did" Alice said adding on to what her husband had said. Neville nodded. "Do you know the reason she joined?" asked Neville hoping they would. "Well we don't know but I think she just wanted to be accepted and to have a family that really loved her" said Frank.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- Another chapter. Shouldn't be too many more chapter before it is finish. I may do a second part to this but I ain't sure yet. Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. They mean a lot to me.

Andy went into Teddy's room. He was awake and crying. When he saw Andy he stopped crying and looked at Narcissa who was behind her. "Teddy this is Narcissa my sister your great-aunt. So what do you say we get you out of there? I will get you a bottle" said Andy lifting him out. She put Teddy on the floor and he crawled right out of the room. Andy and Narcissa followed. "I didn't know that Teddy could crawl" said Narcissa. Andy just nodded.

Nikki made her way back up to Hogwarts. She was going to tell Severus the truth now. Nikki was going now because she knew if she didn't she would back out. Severus was coming out of his office. He was going to teach his class now when he ran into Nikki. "Nikki what do you want" asked Severus. Nikki smiled at him. It was now or never. "I am a Death Eater. I was sent here to kill Professor McGonagall. I not sure that I want to go through with it now if it means that I will lose you" said Nikki.

Severus had a lot to say to her but he had to get to class. "Nikki I need to get to class now. We will talk later. I don't know how to say all that I got to say. I can't believe that you were going to kill Professor McGonagall" said Severus. Nikki wasn't smiling now. "Someone had to stop her. She is the reason the light side won" said Nikki. "Nikki Minerva isn't the reason the light side won. Voldemort is the reason the light side won" said Severus walking away.

He would deal with her later. Hermione and Rachael walked into the Great Hall to find a place to talk. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. No paid them any attention. "You ready Rachael?" asked Hermione. "Yes I am" said Rachael in a pale voice. She was ready as she would ever be. "Ok just talk from the heart and let anything out that you want" said Hermione.

Rachael started to talk. "It was a few weeks after Dumbledore's death that my father had a meeting with Voldemort. Voldemort told my father that soon he would have the Wizarding world in his hands. He told my father to think it over. Voldemort wanted him to be headmaster." Hermione nodded this was great so far. She could use this real well.

"So what you are saying Professor Snape had a choice. He didn't have to become Headmaster" said Hermione looking at Rachael. "No Voldemort just wanted to see if my father was still on his side and a Death Eaters. I think the plan all along was to make my father Headmaster" said Rachael taking a bit. Hermione didn't know what to say to that. It was weird thinking that Severus didn't have a choice but he did. "The choice was his. He could have said no" said Hermione.

Minerva got up. "It was good seeing you Hagrid but I must go now. Harry and Ron it was good to see you. I wanted to go eat then visit Severus. I think he has the right to know about Nikki" said Minerva walking away. She made her way up to the castle and was about to go in when she ran into Nikki. Nikki smiled at her. If she couldn't have Severus then she would go through with her plan.

Sure Severus said they needed to talk but she knew she lost him. "Hello Professor it is nice to see you again. I wanted to talk to you. There is so much I would love to say to you" said Nikki grabbing her wand. Minerva went to grab hers when Nikki said "Expelliarmus" Minerva's wand flew to her hand. Minerva was shocked. "Now I got you were I want you" said Nikki.

Minerva smiled at her. "Yes you do Nikki but you won't go through with it. You care too much about Severus. If you really love him you will give me my wand back" said Minerva in a calm voice. Nikki thought Minerva was crazy. She had to be. Nikki give up Minerva's wand but when she spoke she said "Why should I give it back?" Minerva smiled. "Because you can't kill and you never had. Bellatrix was always the tough one that could do things that you three couldn't" said Minerva.

Nikki knew that Minerva was right but she didn't want to give up with a fight. "So what I have changed and I can kill you" said Nikki. "Yes you can but you haven't so what is stopping you" said Minerva. Nikki wondered what was. She should have done it by now but her thought went back to Severus. He wanted to talk so maybe there was hope after all.

Rachael just laughed at Hermione. Tell Voldemort no. That was sure way too died. "Listen Voldemort would have killed him if he would have said no plus my father thought that he could protect the students better from inside Hogwarts. He was worried about what would happen to them and the staff" said Rachael. Hermione now understood somethings. "He didn't want to become Headmaster but he did it to protect everyone" said Hermione.

"Yes he did. He knew what he had to do and he did it. Albus had hoped that my father would have been made Headmaster. He wasn't sure but he felt that Voldemort would have made my father Headmaster" said Rachael. "So Professor Snape was still playing Voldemort" said Hermione. Rachael nodded and looked around. She felt she had said enough for now.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Another chapter. Please review.

Severus heard about what had happen. Some student had been listening. Now he was going to find Nikki. Severus told the class to go. It was early yes but he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Nikki ran into Severus. "Severus I'm sorry for what I was about to do. I thought that it would be over between us but you said that we would talk so I saw hope so I didn't go through with it" said Nikki.

Severus just glared at her. "Nikki we were never together. You have to get that straight and we will never be after what you have done. I don't see how you could think that you and I could be a thing when you were sitting out to kill Minerva" said Severus. "Severus I have changed and I am so sorry" said Nikki putting on fake tears. She never cried but she needed too now. "I don't want to hear it Nikki. You need to prove to me that you have changed" said Severus as Kingsley was walking up.

"Nikki Black you are coming with me. No Minerva didn't tell me but I want you to answer some question at the Ministry for me. Then I will decide what to do with you. Severus it is good to see you" said Kingsley taking Nikki with him. Nikki was happy to say the least but she went saying "You'll pay Severus. No one ditches me and gets away with it."

Neville looked from one parent to the next. "So you really don't know much do you?" asked Neville. It pained Alice not be too able to give more but it was all they had and all they could give. "I would give you more if we had more but we don't. I am sorry" said Alice. Neville nodded and left the room. He had to get back to work. Neville appeared and went in. He looked around for Kingsley and saw him walking with Nikki. "Neville you are coming with me. I am going to talk to Nikki now and I need you" said Kingsley. Neville followed.

Harry and Ron were walking around Hogwarts making sure everything was ok when they got an owl. Got Nikki stay were you are. Neville is here with me about to question her. Don't worry just stay safe. Harry and Ron did as they were told. Severus walked to the Great Hall having a feeling that his daughter was there. He went in and saw her talking to Hermione.

Severus walked quietly up to them. "Hello Rachael and Hermione" said Severus. They both jumped. "Professor Snape it is good to see you. I was just talking to Rachael" said Hermione. Severus looked at her. He wondered how much she had said. Giving to much away could lead to danger. Rachael smiled at her father. "Dad it is good to see you. I'm just gonna leave now" said Rachael walking away.

Hermione knew that she wanted to get out of there. "Miss. Granger what do you want to know" said Severus deciding to talk. Hermione just stared at him. "I said what you want to know Miss Granger. If I have to say it again then I will leave" Severus said. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Well for starters why did you become a Death Eater" said Hermione. Severus groaned. He wasn't going there.

Minerva went up to her Office. It was nice and quiet there. "You look tired Minerva" said Lucius smiling at her. "What do you want Lucius" Minerva said going for her wand realizing that Nikki still had it. "I came to finish the job that Nikki couldn't do. I knew she wouldn't do it. So I will be the one to do it" said Lucius. Minerva looked at him. She knew that he wouldn't do it either. "You love Narcissa too much too do it? Plus you love Draco and you don't want him to think any less of you" said Minerva. Lucius knew that she was right. He wondered why he had come in the first place.

Lucius backed away and left. He didn't want to get caught here. Minerva wondered why everyone was after her. She hadn't done anything that she knew of. "Minerva my dear. I think a lot of people like the thought of being the one to take you out" said Albus chuckling. Minerva just glared at him. She couldn't believe that he would say something like that. Minerva sat down and started doing some work.

"Hermione ask me another question. I don't want to answer that one" said Severus. Hermione felt that the world needed to know why but she wasn't going to press. It would have to wait. "Ok we know you turned spy because Voldemort went after Mrs. Potter but do you wish that you hadn't done that" asked Hermione. Severus thought about it. "No Hermione I don't. It is as simple as that" said Severus. "If you didn't have Rachael would things change" asked Hermione. "I like to think that they wouldn't but only time would tell" said Severus.

Hermione was glad that Severus was being honest or as honest as Severus could be. "Severus one last question for now. Has your feelings for Harry or students in general changed" asked Hermione. That was an easy one. "Hermione, I never was one for teaching so I took it out on my students a lot plus what happened to me as a teenager. I would like to think that I am getting better but it's gonna take time. I am not really sure how I feel about Harry now" said Severus leaving the room so she wouldn't ask more.

Kingsley was sitting in the room with Neville and Nikki. He was about to question her. "Nikki you know why you are here right" said Kingsley. Nikki nodded. She knew alright. "I get that Bellatrix told you to do it but why would you follow through? She is dead. It isn't like she can come after you" said Kingsley. They didn't get it. "Kingsley Bellatrix was the smart one. Andy was the one to be different. Narcissa lived to please our parents even if she always didn't do it. I was just there" said Nikki.

Kingsley still didn't get it. "What do you mean Nikki" asked Kingsley. "I just wanted to be special for once and Bellatrix said that I could. I believed her. So when she told me that as long as I killed Minerva I would be so I believed her. I don't know why now. I am sorry. I promise not to do it again" said Nikki. Kingsley nodded. "Nikki if you can give us stuff on Death Eaters then you will be cleared" said Kingsley feeling that it would be enough.

Nikki nodded. "I bet you will find Lucius at his house. He probably just got back from trying to killing Minerva but not being able to do it. I have Minerva's wand here. I never gave it back. So here it is" said Nikki. Kingsley would take it because he knew that she probably didn't know much more than that.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus left Hogwarts and went to the Ministry. He had to talk to Nikki. Severus had loved her and still did. She needed to know that before it was too late. Nikki had hoped that Severus would come around. "Kingsley is Nikki here?" asked Severus.

"Yea she hasn't left yet. She is in the other room. Want me to go get her?" asked Kingsley.

"No that's alright Kingsley I will go and find her. I need to talk to her alone" said Severus walking away. He went down the hall to a room and saw Nikki sitting in there. He had to do it or he wouldn't go through with it. Severus walked quietly into the room. Nikki turned to look at him.

"What do you want Severus? I don't have time for it. I have been cleared and I am gonna go home" said Nikki with a cold tone in her voice.

"Nikki I love you. I want to be with you. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for anything that I have done. You couldn't go through with killing Minerva because you aren't like Bellatrix" said Severus hoping she would forgive him.

"Nikki got up and hugged Severus. She was glad that they had worked things out. "Severus I am so glad that we can get past all of that. I love you very much. I know I am not like Bellatrix. So what do we do now?" asked Nikki.

"I have to get back up to the school but you are welcome to come with me" said Severus and they left together. Narcissa was pacing at home she didn't know where Lucius was. He walked into their house looking beat.

"Where have you been Lucius? I have been worried sick. Do you know what time it is?" said Narcissa glaring at him.

"Narcissa I went to finish what Nikki couldn't but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. So I came back here. I am sorry that I worried you. Please forgive me and yes I know what time it is" said Lucius leaning in to give Narcissa a kiss which she accepted.

"Lucius don't scare me like that again. I was worried sick over the fact that you may have not come home" said Narcissa.

Lucius knew there was more to it then she was letting on. "Narcissa is Draco alright? Is something wrong with you?" asked Lucius worried out of his mind.

Narcissa looked at him. "Everything is fine with Draco but there is something that I need to tell you" said Narcissa.

Lucius looked at her. He wondered what it could be. "Narcissa what is it?" asked Lucius.

"Well we are going to have another baby Lucius. I just found out not too long ago" said Narcissa looking at Lucius waiting for him to say something because he looked like he was in shock. "Lucius please say something" she added.

"Narcissa I am happy sure it is a shock because we weren't planning on having more kids after Draco but I can deal with this. So how far along are you" asked Lucius as Draco walked in. He had heard everything.

"Mother when were you going to tell me?" asked Draco sounding mad that she hadn't told him yet.

"I am about three months Lucius and Draco I was planning on telling you tonight after I told your father. So how do you feel Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Ask me in a few months mother" said Draco walking away. He didn't like it one bit but there was nothing that he could do.

Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts waiting to hear from Kingsley. They wanted to know what was going on and what they were supposed to do now. Kingsley sent them a message. "Everything is fine. I don't think we have to worry about anything now. Nikki is taken care of and none of the others should be a problem. If you are ready to leave you can."

Ron was ready to go but Harry wanted to stay. "Harry I am going to leave if you want to stay that is fine" said Ron.

"Ok Ron I want to go see Minerva before I leave. I just want to make sure that she is ok" said Harry. Ron nodded and left while Harry walked up to the castle. He ran into Hermione the last person that he wanted to see right now. Harry had to get to Minerva.

"Harry it is good to see you. I hope you have a moment to talk" said Hermione hoping he did.

"Sorry Hermione but I can't I want to go check on Minerva then I have to go. There are things to do" said Harry waving Hermione away.

Hermione got the hint and went on while Harry continued on his way. When he reached the office he said "Ginger Newt" and entered. Minerva was sitting at her desk and didn't look up but said "Hello Harry nice to see you again" said Minerva.

"Nice to see you Professor. I was just coming to check on you before I left" said Harry as Albus chuckled.

"See Minerva even after they leave they still care" said Albus.

"I see that Albus. It is a nice to know that. Harry I am fine don't worry about me" said Minerva.

"If you are sure Minerva then I guess I will go now. I just thought that I would check on you" said Harry.

Minerva smiled at Harry. "Don't worry Harry everything is fine. There is nothing to worry about" said Minerva.

Draco ran up to his room. How could do they do this to him? He was an only child for a long time and now he was going to be a big brother. Narcissa knocked on the door. "Draco can I come in?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't feel like talking mother but if you must come in then do so" said Draco not really caring at this point.

"Draco I know that you are hurting. It is a lot to take in but you know your father and I didn't plan this. It just happened. It is something that we have to deal with. Do you honestly think that I want to be pregnant at this age and having a baby in six months" said Narcissa.

Draco thought that over. He was being selfish while his mother was going thought the fact that she was going to have a baby at her age plus the fact that her son was 17 years old. "Mom I am sorry. I didn't stop to think about what you were going through" said Draco.

"It is alright Draco. I know it has to be hard on you too. We just need to be there for each other" said Narcissa smiling at her son.


	19. Chapter 19

Dewwsejuuy7 x cxxxxxxxxxx `11ZzAaaaaasq1221A few months later Nikki, Rachael, and Severus were hanging out. Severus and Nikki were together. Rachael was happy for her father. "Dad you have to ask Nikki to marry you" said Rachael watching Nikki walk away.

"Rachael I have the ring. I am going to ask her tonight over diner" Severus said smiling at his daughter.

"Good dad. You deserve to be happy" said Rachael smiling back at him as Nikki walked out.

"So Rachael what do you think about going back to Hogwarts break is almost up" said Nikki.

"I can't wait. Hermione has gotten more of her book done and she has promised to show it too me. It is going to be a good read I bet" said Rachael talking fast.

Hermione had spent her break at Hogwarts. She didn't feel like going to the Weasleys and spending time with her parents wasn't an option so Hogwarts it was. Hermione was now talking to Minerva about some stuff. "So Minerva is there anything that you would really like to tell me" said Hermione.

"Hermione after my husband died I moved into Hogwarts. I couldn't bare living alone. I was married for three years. He was a wonderful man" said Minerva smiling remembering her husband.

Hermione couldn't believe that Professor McGonagall was once married. "Did you have any kids?" asked Hermione curious.

"No we didn't but I had nieces and nephews. We weren't blessed" said Minerva smiling. Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

"So your students became your kids" said Hermione.

"Yes they did. I loved each and every one of them. It hurt when Lily and James died. Frank and Alice were the worse though. Every student that has walked through this halls I have cared about even if they weren't in my house" said Minerva with a tear in her eye. Hermione had to ask this next one.

"Professor we can be done if you would like but there is one more question I have to ask. I am just curious was Bellatrix a student that you cared about?" asked Hermione. Minerva knew she would ask that one.

"Yes even Bellatrix. She was a good student most of the went down the wrong path. She could have done great things with her life and not the things that she did. Bellatrix was really bright" said Minerva. Hermione was shocked to hear these things but didn't surprise her.

"Thank you Professor. I will go now but thanks for your time" said Hermione.

"Your welcome Miss. Granger. It is nice to talk to you" said Minerva showing her to the door.

Draco was outside when his mother came outside. "Draco I thought that we could hang out" said Narcissa. Draco liked the idea. His father wasn't home and the baby was due in a month so it would be mother and son time.

"Sure mom. I like the idea. I don't have anything better to do" said Draco then corrected himself. "I mean I would love to hang out because it has been a while mom."

"What do you say we go to the Leaky Cauldron. We could have dinner there and just chill" said Narcissa. So that's where they went.

"What can I get you Mrs. Malfoy and Draco?" asked Hannah staring at Draco's mother. She didn't know she was expecting a baby.

"Two butter-beers and steak and kidney pie" said Draco in a cold voice. He didn't like that people would always stare at his mother.

"Ok coming right up" said Hannah.

"So mother what did you want to talk about" said Draco holding the chair out for his mother to sit in.

"Draco you know these last few months have been hard on us all" said Narcissa being. He knew that. Draco saw his father sleeping in another room.

"Yes I know mom" said Draco.

"Dad you need to go home to mom. She misses you and she needs you" said Bill. He didn't mind his father being there but his father needed to go home.

"Bill I am going home. I have talked to your mother and everything is fine. It did her some good for me to leave" said Arthur. He gather his stuff up then appeared home. Molly was waiting for him.

"Arthur I am glad that you are home. I missed you so much. I been thinking. We shouldn't fight like this" said Molly and they kissed.

"Molly I am sorry. I should have been more of a husband" said Arthur.

"Arthur don't worry about it. We should have been there for each other. So we are both to blame" Molly said kissing him again.

"Draco your father and I ain't doing well he is leaving me. He says he doesn't want another kid. I found while ago that it was twins. I haven't told you because you have been super busy" said Narcissa.

"Mom you can come stay with me. Don't worry about a thing. You know dad and I haven't seen eye to eye" said Draco looking at his mother.

"Here you go. Congrats are in order Narcissa" said Hannah.

"Thank you Hannah" said Narcissa.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- This is the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews favs, and follows. Hope you enjoyed the story.

It's been a year and things have changed. My mother gave birth to a boy and girl named Drake and Beatrice. Weird names but I like them. "Mom are you ready to go?" asked Draco.

"Just about Draco. I am getting the twins ready. I know Severus wants us to be there early" said Narcissa. She came down with the twins and they appeared to Severus house where the party was at everyone was going to be there. Rachael answered the door.

"Hello Draco and Narcissa. It is good to see you both. Drake and Beatrice you have gotten so big since the last time I have seen you" said Rachael smiling at the twins.

"It is good to see you too Rachael. I heard about your job. I am impressed" said Narcissa.

"Thanks dad wants to spend more time with Nikki before the baby is born then once it is he wants to be there for it" said Rachael. Draco was in shock he didn't know that Severus was going to be a father.

"That's good we should go in" said Narcissa. So they did.

"Hello it is good to see you" said Severus hugging Narcissa then Draco. Nikki came down the stairs in a beautiful dress.

"Welcome almost everyone is here. We are waiting on Bill and Fleur to get here with their daughter" said Nikki. Soon the doorbell rang.

"Hello Bill" said Severus getting it.

"Hello this is Victorie. She is a year old" said Bill.

"Hi Victorie it is nice to meet you. Come on in everyone is here" said Severus. They went into the living room.

"Victorie come to Grandma. I missed you so much" said Molly as Victorie crawled to her.

"So how has everyone been?" asked Arthur.

"Hannah and I are now dating. I still hate being an Auror but things are better" said Neville.

"Alice and I have our own place now" said Frank.

"Ginny and I are dating as well as the fact that Ginny is now playing Quidditch full time" said Harry. Not many people knew that.

"Good going Ginny" said Bill.

"Thanks I love playing. It is a lot of fun" said Ginny.

"I have my own place now. It is nice. I loved living with Draco but it is better for the both of us" said Narcissa smiling.

"Let's say that I am happy to. It is nice not to watch what I do" said Draco. They got up and went to eat. Making small talk as they sat around eating.

"It is nice to see what everyone has been doing the last year but Miss. Granger you haven't told us about your book" said Minerva smiling at Hermione.

"I know because I don't like talking about it. Sure everyone loves to read it and it was fun to write but I guess I didn't really get what I want out of it" said Hermione.

"What did you want out to get out of it?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know. I thought it would help with the pain but it hasn't" said Hermione. Soon everyone left. It was a good night but some things never changed. It was best to end it while everyone was wanting to fight each other.


End file.
